


廢料第六

by chechevitsa



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chechevitsa/pseuds/chechevitsa





	廢料第六

山崎宗介接到橘真琴打来的电话时正在诊所做复健，复健装置像是有弹性的弓，拉满一次，小小的计数屏上会跳一次数字，他今天要拉三组，就算是为了能早日重回赛场，他依旧觉得这实在是无聊得很。

他的手机震了一会，没有停，宗介松开装置上的把手，有弹性的皮筋咻一声缩了回去。他从裤子口袋里摸出手机，会是谁呢？凛很少在这个时间打来电话，何况他们也说好了，不会干扰他的复健训练。

“橘真琴”三个字出色地在屏幕中央闪亮。

他们见过很多次，单独的联络却少得可怜，这也不奇怪。宗介在他不长的人生中花了很长时间讨厌七濑遥——尽管现在想起来，那或许只是讨厌不经意间在另一个人身上瞥见自己的影子，又或许是一种耿耿于怀的嫉妒——于是也连带着没给过身为遥的幼驯染的真琴多少正眼；后来，夏天来了又走，宗介和过去握手言和了，他发现凛的这两个朋友不坏，只是时常被一种他这个外人看不懂的无言氛围笼罩着，因此他也总是在四人聚会时、或是岩鸢鲛柄合宿时，抱着胳膊默默观察这两人。

所以，真琴打电话找他，是会有什么事情呢？

宗介握着手机又等了两秒，接通了电话。

电话那头却不是真琴，而是七濑遥的声音。

如果是别的什么人这样乱来，宗介一定会吃惊，但遥和真琴这样做，简直是理所当然的事情，于是他问：什么事？

电话那头的七濑遥一反常态，支支吾吾了半天，也没有说出连贯的句子，宗介清楚，七濑和他一样寡言，但并不是交流困难，只是在必要时才开口罢了。他怀疑是不是诊所靠近巷侧的那一面信号不好，便干脆站了起来，走去窗边，又问：我听不太清楚，你有什么事吗，七濑？

电话那头传来一阵模糊的响动，似乎是衣物摩擦的声音，同时，遥的呼吸声变得粗重起来了。

——到底在做什么啊？是误触了吗？

凛有一次听着歌跑步去学校，手机塞在背包里，撞来撞去便撞得一个越洋电话打给了宗介，黎明时分半梦半醒间的宗介毫无怨言地接起了电话，在凛道歉的话语间传来的噪音——粗重的喘息、运动裤摩擦的声音——就和此刻从听筒里传来的差不多。

所以，也许七濑也只是陆上训练时无意间打了过来吧。

宗介这么想着，就要提手挂电话，赶紧拉完今天的三组，他回公寓温习完功课后还能和凛多商量一会暑假的安排，也许要自驾出去玩，那样的话他得抽时间去考驾驶证。

嘈杂的电波声中，突然传来很轻很哑的一声“嗯”。宗介瞬间瞪大眼睛，呼吸停了一秒，心跳也跟着空了一拍，他终于明白七濑遥在做什么了，也明白为什么打过来的却是橘真琴的手机。宗介急忙转头环顾复健室，正午不是个好时段，病人和他们的治疗师都去吃饭了，只有他的那位还站在门边注视着他，见宗介回头，两指点了点手腕，意思是让他注意时间，电话别打太久了，影响之后预约的病人。

宗介理应直接切断电话，然后在之后某个四人聚会的日子把这事暧昧地说出来调侃遥和真琴一番，但他又鬼使神差地把电话放回了耳边，像是防止漏出什么一般，耳廓紧紧地贴上了有些冰凉的屏幕。

那个声音……真的是七濑发出的吗，他想。

七濑遥的话很少，语气总是很平稳，赢了比赛是那样，输了比赛也是那样，佐野和岩鸢中学的练习赛宗介骂他游得不像样时是那样，五年后宗介把他按在自动贩售机上警告他不要靠近凛时也是那样。唯有偶尔说到凛的事情时，宗介才能捕捉到遥一闪而过的情绪波动；而凛说过，遥的情感变化其实很多，不过要把他放在真琴旁边才能看到、才能读懂。

是好奇吗？是好奇吧，和橘真琴在一起的七濑遥……和橘真琴身体交缠的七濑遥，究竟能发出什么样的声音呢？

宗介将手机用力扣在耳边。

只再听到一次，我就挂断电话——这不是窥淫，只是为了确认，确认……

衣物摩擦的声音仍旧持续不断，渐渐地变得有规律起来，肉体撞击的脆响也高了起来，伴随着粘腻的滋溜水声，节奏却不疾不徐的，随着每一次响亮的“啪”声，传来的是一阵急促的呼吸声。

宗介不知道他听了多久，但最终也没等到七濑遥的声音，对面的两人也许是做得太投入，始终也没挂断电话，最后甚至接起吻来，嘴唇相接的啵声中夹杂着吸鼻子的声音。宗介眨眨眼睛，正午的太阳被对面大厦的玻璃幕墙折射，更加刺眼了，他用力咬了下唇，将手机从耳边扯开，果断按了红色的挂断按键。

我在做什么啊……。

宗介迈开一步，意识到他的小腹酸胀感浓重，下身隔着黑色的紧身运动裤隆起一个令人尴尬的小丘，他缩着背夹着腿几步跑出了复健室，钻入洗手间，用凉水扑了脸，又掐了自己大腿几下，片刻后，终于是偃旗息鼓。

他头昏脚软地踏回复健室，治疗师已然不耐到开始在工作时间读文献，见宗介翩翩归来，从眼镜框上方露出一对铜铃大眼，狠狠瞪了这个人高马大、却没什么时间观念的病人一眼。

宗介低头表示歉意，把莫名的性欲转化为手臂肌肉鼓起的弧度，大开大合地拉起器材来，于是又被训斥了：“山崎先生你这么大力是会损坏器材的！”

他紧贴大腿的口袋里，手机屏幕一闪一闪，是名为“橘真琴”号码又发来了讯息：

“宗介

“刚刚硬了吗？

“喜欢Haru的声音吗？”

紧接着是两条简短的内容，一条写着时间，催得很紧，正是今夜，另一条写着一长串地址，看起来似乎是靠近银座一带的一家酒店。

※

事情是怎么会到这种地步的呢，遥和真琴都说不太清楚。

根源却很容易明了，遥在比赛期间和陌生的他校男选手做了一次，带着脖子上一个浅浅的痕迹回到两人的爱巢、回到真琴面前。

如果是普通的情侣会怎么做呢，大概是先大吵一架，然后分手，永不相见，在交际圈内大肆散布前任花心劈腿渣男的流言吧。但是真琴怎么能这样做呢，他和遥的人生从出生起便紧紧缠绕在一起，他该怎么把组成他自己的一部分割掉呢，如果割舍掉了，那么他还会是他自己吗？

他抱着膝盖窝在墙根流泪时遥俯下身来用手和嘴唇拭去他的泪水。真琴抬起头，遥脖子上那个不属于他的吻痕矗立在他的眼前，于是他又开始流泪，厨房里鱼汤的香气飘来，真琴想起那是他为了迎接遥的归来下定决心去学去做的——本来味道也不会特别好，他就是不擅长做菜啊，但是在他呜呜哭泣时，那锅汤一定因为没有及时调整的火候变得更加难以下咽了吧。瞬间，被恋人背叛的茫然与不知所措变成了有着明确目标的委屈，真琴因为那锅被他做坏的汤全心全意地流起眼泪来。

那晚，两人分开睡了，真琴睡在卧室，遥睡在客厅地上。

真琴做了个春梦，梦里遥撅起屁股、腰动得很配合。真琴开心了一会，随即发现遥还在舔着另一个男人的阴茎，他感到恶心，挣扎着醒来，汗水浸湿了床单，他跌跌撞撞地跑去厕所抱着马桶干呕，什么也没能吐出来。

路过客厅时，遥正抱着鯖鱼抱枕蜷缩成小婴儿的姿态侧卧，似乎是睡着了，陌生男人留下的吻痕被隐藏在面向榻榻米一侧的阴影里。高校时他们出去比赛，遥总是在另一张床上背对着他侧卧，后来睡到了一张床上，渐渐地，遥变成了抱着他的胳膊、面对着他侧卧，真琴曾经真心为这件遥自己都没意识到的小事开心，现在他又突然想起了这件事。

真琴忍不住跪在地板上亲吻遥的侧脸。遥尚未归来时，真琴是多么思念他啊，每天打电话根本不足够，想要感受到遥的体温，想要触摸遥的指尖，想要亲吻，无论亲吻多少次都不愿停止。

遥转过脸，将双唇覆在真琴的唇上。两人接了个悠长的吻。

真琴恍然在梦中般，直到遥慢慢坐起身，他才一把推开了自己的恋人。

冷战持续了一周。

周四这天下午，教授外出学术会议，真琴这日唯一的一节课也因此取消，想到遥应当还在学校训练，他心情愉快地奔回家。真琴不知道该拿遥怎么办，共处一室的每一秒都是煎熬，他不问，遥什么也没说——他该先开口吗？他该问什么？问遥是不是不喜欢他了，才宁愿和陌生人做爱？问要不要分手？

是时候先找个房子搬出去住了，真琴下定决心。

天不遂人愿。真琴推开卫生间的门，遥正坐在浴缸里泡澡，也是一脸惊讶，开口想要说什么，却眼看着真琴后退两步关了门要走，遥慌忙站起身抬腿跨出浴缸，脚下一滑向前绊倒、是要用头着地的样子，真琴身体快过大脑，上前一把捞住了遥湿漉漉的身体。

真琴的后脑勺却磕在了瓷砖墙上，发出咚一声，遥用手摸了摸那处，湿漉漉地光脚走出了浴室，拿来了冰袋，隔着毛巾敷在了真琴肿起的后脑上。

之后他们在浴室冰冷的地上做了一次。真琴把遥用力按在坚硬的地面上，就着稀薄的水和一点皂液插了进去。遥被他弄得很痛的样子，一直紧咬着下唇。

他们以前从不在地上做，至少不是在坚硬冰冷的浴室地面，润滑每次都会用掉大半管，里里外外都弄得水润润滑溜溜的，如果遥感到痛了，真琴会先停一停，就着插入半截的姿势用舌头撬开遥紧咬着的下唇，甜甜地亲一会嘴，亲到遥适应为止。

真琴觉得他也许是被撞傻了，也许是早疯了。后脑一跳一跳地痛着，遥隐忍的表情加重了他的兴奋。

他听到自己问：遥，痛吗？喜欢吗？喜欢我的话，为什么还要和别人做呢？遥不是我一个人的吗？难道……是因为和别人做更舒服吗？还是说，是因为遥太淫荡了？……

问着问着，真琴的视线模糊了，泪水咕噜咕噜地顺着他的鼻梁向下滚，从鼻尖坠下，砸在遥的脊背上，顺着颤抖的肌肉线条向前看去，是一边摇着头一边说着“喜欢”的遥。

是在否认什么，又是喜欢什么呢？

真琴抽插到最后突然失去了快感，愕然低头看了看和遥身体相连的地方，暗红色的血液从接缝出渗了出来，流淌在他的性器上，之后，积不住了，啪一声掉在地面上，很圆，很正，他不到十九年的人生中所有的患得患失都随着那滴血液从身体中掉落出来了。

这样，日常的生活又旋风般回到遥和真琴的身边，只是那种浓情蜜意的做爱方式再也回不来了，每一次做都像是一场小型战争，真琴无法自制地粗暴对待遥，而遥像是补偿一般，百依百顺，从不反抗。

是一次暴风急雨般的性事，真琴摩挲着趴在他两腿间吞吐肉棒的遥的脑袋。手指向下划到颈侧，遥突然舒服地颤抖了身体，嘴也裹紧了，真琴又像是撸猫那样用手掌摩擦了遥的侧颈，却突然想起：那个陌生男人当初是亲吻了哪一侧来着？

真琴完好无损的后脑又开始一跳一跳了。插入后，他像是上刑般逼问起遥来，话颠来倒去却总是那一套，反复确认的心意和无法抹去的事实戳得他浑身是伤，鲜血外涌，他这样说：就算……就算想要和别的男人做，至少也要是认识的人吧！

——和陌生的人做，不危险吗？如果受伤了怎么办？如果被下了奇怪的药怎么办？萍水相逢的人，可能连姓名都是伪造的，警察的搜索也会变得很麻烦吧。

潜意识里，一直有着这样的疑问，但是真琴无法问出口，如果问了遥，只会让更多令他心碎的细节摊开在面前，只会像是默许了遥出轨的行为一般。

但遥已经抓住了真琴话语的漏洞，他问：如果我和认识的人做……真琴就不会介意了吗？

奇怪，好奇怪，遥在想什么已经完全搞不懂了，根本不是这个意思。真琴呼呼喘着气。那样的话，不是会破坏更多的关系吗？比如，遥和凛做了的话……真琴相信，那样他以后再也没办法面对凛了。

怒火席卷了真琴的身体，他一直是个脾气柔软的人，是经过十九年突然发现自己根本搞不懂幼驯染在想什么的焦躁催化了他的怒火，而遥说要和别人做，他的大脑则擅自首先想到凛，这又填了三分柴。他把手脚都挂在他背上的遥解下来，阴茎从遥的体内滑出，真琴伸长胳膊，从床头柜上抓来了遥的手机。

遥自己从通讯录里选一个人。

真琴这样说，用宽大的手掌蒙住了遥的眼睛。

遥对这样语焉不详的指令心领神会，食指触碰光滑的手机屏幕，向上划去。注视着遥，真琴终于心生绝望。绝望在发现遥和陌生男人做了那一刻起并未产生，总会有办法的，真琴总是这样想。但亲眼见证自己的爱人顺从自己的指令，去挑选床伴这件事，像是让真琴和遥同罪了一般——已经无法挽回了，完全跳出了常识圈的关系要怎么挽回，于是真琴绝望了。

遥向上划了很久，最后对着屏幕底端点了点，真琴低头查看，“山崎宗介”四个字很刺眼。

※

在做爱这件事上，遥一直都很贪婪。

亲吻像是一块巨大的橘红色软糖，怎样嘴唇相触都不足够；真琴散发着温暖的香气，诱惑着他伸出舌头去舔舐，于是他伸出舌头，与真琴的舌头在静止的空气中碰在了一起，交缠着滑入了他小小的口腔里，遥努力张大嘴，手指掐着真琴宽阔的肩膀，好希望真琴能赶紧插进来，他想。

随后下巴便被粗暴地掐住了，遥从愉快的亲吻中清醒过来，不是真琴，是山崎宗介。山崎脸上毫无情欲之色，那比真琴更硬的指节掐着他的下巴，眯起双眼像是鹰隼盯着猎物般盯着他的脸看了一会。遥跨坐在宗介的大腿上，低头俯视着对方的脸，等了很久，山崎还是摆出那样一张寡淡的脸，都不伸手来抱住他的腰。

真没意思，遥想，转过身去，向真琴的方向爬去。真琴坐在可以转圈的办公椅上，两只手揪在一起，射灯投下阴影，遥看不清他的表情，但隐约读懂恋人周身散发出了不愉快的气息。

是真琴让我选的吧，现在又在不开心什么——如果不是山崎宗介还坐在离他不到两米远的大床上、嘴角下垂着凝视着他，遥就要这样质问真琴了。

算了，让真琴开心起来就好了。

这么想着，遥下了床，跪在了真琴的膝盖前，有些粗糙的地毯蹭过他的小腿——虽然粗燥，但已经足够柔软，他可以一直跪着，直到真琴射在他的嘴里。遥轻轻勾起嘴角，隔着牛仔布揉弄真琴的下身，但他甚至摸不出阴茎勃起的形状，也许是真琴今天的裤子太厚了，也许是真琴气得很严重。

于是，遥去拉铜黄色的裤子拉链，但他的手被真琴轻轻推开了。大腿也被鞋尖戳了一下。真琴说：“去舔宗介的。”

为什么在手机上写的是全名，见面后却一直只叫名字，“宗介”“宗介”的没完没了，什么时候关系变得这么好了——何况，上次见面时山崎可是一直在和我抬杠啊？

遥没有因为真琴的冷淡态度变得心情低落起来，却介意起这点来：谁都可以，为什么偏偏选到了山崎宗介呢？瞬间，他变得不情愿起来，没有挪动身体，反而执意去解真琴的裤子。在他手指有意的摩擦、触碰下，真琴的那条终于热起来了，隔着内裤，遥仿佛能感受到血液流动的方向。

遥又一次伸出舌尖，挨在了真琴的性器上。棉布带着淡淡的消毒剂的味道，有些发苦，比起包裹着的正餐，这道前菜实在难以下咽。遥便拉下真琴的内裤，阴茎圆润的头部正撞在他的嘴边，他不假思索地张开嘴，用湿润温暖的内壁接纳了真琴。像真琴最喜欢的那样，遥用舌面粗糙的部分来回剐蹭龟头下缘，感觉到那根只是半硬的阳具在他的嘴里一点点膨胀起来，变得滚烫，把他塞得满满的。遥放松口腔，让真琴进得更深，感到柱状物表面隆起的血管从他的下唇中央擦过，龟头滑过软腭，向下落入了咽喉。

遥感到呼吸困难，鼻尖擦着茂密的体毛更增加了不适感，他很久没用上面的这张嘴吞得这么深，几乎有些想放弃了。但真琴渐渐粗重起来的喘息从上方传来，鼓励了遥，他裹紧酸胀的口舌，上下动起脑袋来，感到他手掌覆盖下的真琴的大腿肌肉绷紧了，于是他又伸了另一只手上去，掀开真琴的衣服下摆，饥渴地抚摸恋人的小腹和胸膛。

正当他摸那结实胸肌前点缀的可爱乳头欲罢不能时，屁股突然一凉，接着一双宽大的手掌托住了他暴露在外的臀肉，极为色情地打着圈揉弄了起来。

遥茫然地吐出口中含着的阴茎，涎水顺着嘴角流下，他仰起头看了看呼吸急促、面带绯红、却仍张开腿正坐着的真琴，这才想起，在他忘情舔弄他最喜欢的肉棒时，房间里一直有另一个男人静静观赏着这出性爱演出。

“我来这里可不是为了看你们俩恩恩爱爱的。”

宗介这么说着的同时，遥被他拉着后颈又转回了床的方向。不知何时，他已经脱了裤子，随着走动，那半勃起的阳物在空中上下弹动着，一直弹跳到遥的面前。

原来山崎是以直径取胜的类型啊，遥想。他本以为宗介和真琴身高差不多，那下面的尺寸也该不相上下。正当他毫不避讳地观察着宗介的阴茎时，宗介开口了：“你不想舔的话我不勉强，何况我已经想肏你的屁股了。”

宗介直言不讳的表达方式让遥突然感到羞耻起来。对于山崎来说，他的用途是性，并且只是性。遥不是第一次遭遇这种情形，陌生的男人们和他之间，大概只存在这一种交流。让他感到羞耻的根源是真琴的在场。现在，真琴终于可以发现，原来他的恋人是只淫荡的小动物，尽管理性并没有被抛却，但它对瞬间的欢愉不施加影响。

遥扭回头看了看真琴，于是屁股又被拍了。

“不好好款待一下宗介怎么行呢，遥？”

遥只好张开口，伸出舌头，从阳具底部的囊袋开始，慢慢用唾液浸湿宗介的那根硬物。透明的咸味液体从顶端流出，遥也把那些黏腻的液体舔个干净，然后将宗介的阳物吞进了嘴里。也许是仔细清洁过的缘故，没有想象中的膻腥气息，但那比真琴还要粗一些的阴茎让遥本就疲倦的下巴酸得厉害，他便打算草草了事。他上下移动了几次，又舔了舔光滑的龟头，正要吐出来，屁股里却猝不及防地塞了一根手指，正戳在前列腺上。遥呜一声哀叫。

是真琴。

“遥，为什么偷懒呢？为我做过的事情，再为宗介做一次很难吗？”

遥却已经吐出了宗介的阴茎。被开拓着屁股的同时口交，会咬到山崎也说不定。屁股里的手指却像惩罚一样略过了腺体，只是向更深处摸去。

“抱歉啊，我家的遥就是有点任性。”

不知为何，遥觉得真琴的声音流露出今天以来前所未有的愉快气息。

配合着润滑剂，屁股里的手指很快就增加到了三根，咕啾咕啾的水声不断传来。身体被一点点拓宽，藏在深处的地方被触摸，摩擦着肛口敏感的皮肤的是真琴的手指，遥想到这里就硬得流了一地水，浇得地毯变色了一小块，他急切地把手伸下去一并刺激阴茎前端，舒服地摆动起腰来。

手指却在这时撤出去了。

“大概还有些勉强，但遥变得这么饥渴，还是赶紧满足他吧——你说是吧，宗介？”

身体被四只大手抱上了床。接着，便被谁的阴茎插入了，比以往撑得更胀，仿佛要裂开一般。屁股前一日才被用过，后面不怎么紧，遥依旧痛得吸了一口气，双手攀紧身前的真琴求助。真琴没有拒绝，手指安抚地梳理他垂在耳后的碎发。

身后却不留情，一捅到底，前后进出起来，内壁被戳得很难受，肛门处则是纯粹的痛。阴茎的后段甚至更粗，括约肌被迫放松到前所未有的程度，遥的手指掐进真琴的上臂，仰起脸轻声说：“……好疼啊。”

真琴却没有想用吻安慰他的意思，只沾了润滑剂、伸手到他背后，去摸他和宗介下身相连的地方。遥睁大眼睛——真琴莫非也想要插进来吗？不行的，那样屁股会坏掉。

但真琴只是用手指来回触摸着他被撑开的地方，那里的皮肤一定被顶得很薄、褶皱也消失了吧。冰凉的润滑剂渐渐带上了真琴的温度，疼痛也随着寒意一起淡去了，遥被真琴摸得舒服起来，身体软绵绵地前倾，坠入了恋人的怀抱。

宗介不满的声音传来：“喂，你摸个没完，让我怎么动。”

身后的手指离开了，遥不满地哼了一声，但情绪立刻被身后山崎大力的顶弄撞得七零八碎。他听见真琴轻轻嗤笑了一声：“宗介，你在干的是我老婆诶。”

第一次被真琴这样叫，遥想要反驳他不是女孩子，不要用这种女性才能拥有的头衔称呼他。他抬起头，却被真琴半笼罩在阴影中的面庞击溃，古典式的男子气概降临在平素总是被他默默夸赞“可爱”的恋人身上。遥坦然接纳了这个身份，奇异的性别倒错变成了快感的一部分，词语蕴含的无限亲密既让他沉溺——他想像起他该如何回应真琴的呼唤，因为疼痛而蜷缩成小小一团的阴茎重新竖立——而这份亲昵又提醒着他，他正在珍视他的男人面前献祭一般向另一个不属于这份感情的男人敞开着身体这一悖德的事实。

宗介始终没有说什么。遥只觉得屁股里的那根东西停了一停，好像变得更胀更满了；也许是真琴手指上润滑剂的功效，他已经不再感觉疼痛了，被填满的感觉是幸福的。但是，他也想要真琴的拥抱，要很用力，才可以成为他是真琴所有物的实体证据。

抽插了一会，宗介终于找到遥前列腺的位置。无意间擦过时，遥微张的柔软嘴唇间发出了诱惑的喘息。后腰被用力按下去，遥大张着腿跪趴在柔软的床铺上，身后的宗介对着那点猛攻，他双眼湿润，腰肢无力，快乐的感觉从小腹转着圈升起。尽管咬着下唇，羞人的呻吟还是漏了出来：“啊…哈啊……！呜已经不、不要了……山——”

遥呼唤宗介的姓名，期望能逃出生天，但真琴不允许他喊别的男人的名字。遥刚刚说出头一个字来，前面的嘴便被塞了手指，真琴用摸过他和宗介连接处的手指玩弄起他的舌头来。遥不敢合上嘴，怕咬到真琴，涎水又一次从他的两侧嘴角流出，他觉得丢人极了，把脸向下埋进被子里。

遥做鸵鸟没能长久，真琴便在头顶上催促他：“遥，好孩子，来吃肉棒。”

遥勉强抬起头，真琴那根生龙活虎地杵在他面前。遥吃了一惊，他还以为真琴还气着，硬不起来，他得从头唤醒呢：“什么时候……”遥小声嘀咕了一句，又一次张开小嘴，吞下了真琴的阴茎。

比起前一次，这次真琴硬得很正常，遥用舌头刺激着前端的小孔，几乎感觉得到真琴的脉搏跳动的频率，贴着他的黏膜，一直传到他身体里。很快，舌尖便尝到咸苦的味道，是前列腺液吧，遥轻轻吐出肉棒：“……停一……哈啊……停一下，换、嗯、换个姿势。”

这次宗介很听他的指挥，利落地拔出了阴茎。肠道里积攒的液体迫不及待流出，沾了遥一屁股，润滑液被反复摩擦，起了一串气泡，看起来像是精液一般。宗介发出满足而戏谑的笑声：“七濑，你流的水太多了，像女人一样。”

遥在真琴的帮助下翻转了身体，平躺在床上，闻言瞪了宗介一眼：“我是男人，你想干女人就出去。”

“你比女人好干，屁眼紧得很。”宗介说完这句难得的赞美，便折起他的腿来，又一次插了进去，遥没做好准备，发出了很腻人的一声喘，于是真琴掰开他另一张嘴，也直直插了进去。

遥终于明白了，原来真琴不想和山崎分享他叫床的样子，太狡猾了，明明之前是用他的声音做诱饵的不是吗？但现下他无暇顾及这些细枝末节。下面宗介的阴茎磨着他的肠壁，上面又是真琴的阴茎一路插进了他的喉咙里，遥伸手摸了摸脖子，真琴的龟头把他的皮肤顶出一个小小的曲线。两者像是较量一般，高频率地肏着他的两张嘴，遥舒服地想要缩紧身体，却只能抓住跪在他腰侧的宗介的大腿。

今天的真琴进入状态后似乎很有感觉，很快就向外撤出了阴茎，拖延射精的降临。遥闭上眼睛专心享受三人行的乐趣，失去了对时间的感知，只感觉真琴流了好多水在他嘴里，不知怎么的突然拔出去了，他保持着口交的姿势，等着真琴再进来，却没等到，于是他混混沌沌地睁开眼。

是适应了黑暗的缘故吧，酒店的暗黄色吊灯也变得刺眼起来，遥眨眨眼，等待生理性泪水散去。接着，他终于看见，真琴和山崎宗介在接吻，这二人一边吃着对方的嘴唇，一边互相抚摸对方的身体。

遥想说什么，却发不出声音，可能是被真琴干哑了吧，于是他只好惊魂未定地躺着，看着上方的真琴和宗介越过他的身体接吻，他的肚子里还裹着宗介的鸡鸡，真琴的则垂在他耳边，他偏过头就能舔到。遥不明白怎么会突然变成这样，真琴像亲他那样亲着山崎宗介，连舌头都伸出来了，还去摸山崎的侧颈。

遥只好眼泪汪汪地呜地哼唧了一声。

真琴注意到了他，遥立刻挺起腰来，仰起脸来示意真琴吻他。真琴却又一次把阴茎送进了他的嘴里。视线被真琴的屁股挡住了，遥看不见上面的情况，但他猜得到发生了什么。真琴的阴茎戳在他的舌根，一抖一抖的，这一定是山崎在刺激真琴的乳头，而淡淡的暧昧水声，和遥被迫卷曲得更厉害的腰是佐证，山崎正一边干着他，一边伸出头用嘴吮吸他男朋友的乳头。

遥生起气来，山崎宗介是个能够轻易给他带来不愉快感的家伙，这次也不例外，但可惜的是他的屁股被山崎肏开了，正毫无廉耻地吸着对方粗大的阴茎，于是遥也不知道他该继续生气，还是坠入情欲的世界。

嘴里真琴的阴茎抖得越来越厉害，但真琴拔了出去，遥睁开眼，真琴套弄了几下，射在了手心里，遥努力清了清嗓子，发出几不可闻的一句：“你可以……啊……射我嘴…呜…里、脸上……”

“没关系，精液很难吃。”真琴用干净的那只手摸了摸他的脸，又用另一只手就着精液去刺激他的阴茎，遥觉得真琴好像变回他熟悉的样子了。

遥随着真琴手的动作扭动起腰来，忍不住夹紧屁股，逼得宗介也到达了顶峰，一股液体打在他的肠壁上，遥吓得白了脸：山崎最开始插进来时不是戴套了吗？

遥不敢问真琴，抿着嘴等宗介射完拔出去，然后努力夹紧屁股，期望不会露馅。事与愿违，频繁的使用让他的肛门一时半会合不拢，宗介灌了他一肚子的精液像小溪般缓缓流淌。

“我说过和别人做时要用安全套的吧，遥？”

真琴下床绕到另一头，看见了他被宗介弄得脏兮兮的小洞，像惩罚一样打了他的屁股一边一下，两声让人面红的脆响。

遥坐起身，想要为自己辩解，却让更多的精液流了出来，淌在了床上，滴在了地上，在深色的地毯上，白色的液体格外显眼。“我……但我看见山崎戴套了。”

遥将视线转向宗介，宗介张大嘴笑得很愉快：“换姿势时我就摘了，真琴看见也没说什么，我就当是默许了。”

遥想要说点什么，继续辩解也行，和山崎吵架也行，但真琴似乎又突然不高兴起来，不只是八字眉，连嘴角都耷拉下来，于是遥只是握紧了真琴垂在身边的手。


End file.
